The Crow: Love Evermore
by Katherine Carbon
Summary: A lonesome, abused girl meets a mysterious man.


THE CROW: LOVE EVERMORE  
  
"Not even time can kill me,  
  
I am the candle that burns an endless flame,  
  
I breathe the sand of your waiting,  
  
and the darkness and hate that you embrace.  
  
Nothing can buy me,  
  
nothing can tie me down,  
  
nothing can waste me away,  
  
and nothing can stop me to rust,  
  
I am alive even as dirt into dust,  
  
And I can see for miles into the desert of your love.  
  
Now the Cobra rises up to greet me,  
  
Rose petals rain  
  
down as she kisses me sweetly.  
  
And I am not afraid,  
  
my love is strong and alive,  
  
and I will never desert you,  
  
and I will stay alive,  
  
and I will stay alive."  
  
-Dust For Life  
  
  
  
Jade Thomas sat in the passenger seat of her father's old, dirty blue truck as he pulled into the parking lot of Wiley's Convenience store. Her father turned down the loud, raucous heavy metal music playing on the worn-out radio. Jade's father handed her at least sixty dollars in twenties and tens. He nonchalantly looked forward, taking another drag off of his cigarette.  
  
"You know what to do, right, kid? Just hurry up and get the stuff so we can get out of here."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Well, I'm not giving you a choice. Get your ass out of the car and get me my stuff."  
  
Jade hissed and got out of the truck. She straightened her black vinyl jacket, then the light blue tube top she had been wearing. Her vinyl pants were skin-tight, and her heavy, black combat boots added at least three inches to her already intimidating 5'8". Her green eyes scanned the store as she clenched the money in her sweaty hand. Jade ran her fingers through her chin-length black hair. Her father pressed down on the horn and the sudden noise made her jump a little.  
  
Jade made her way inside of Wiley's. She hated coming here and doing this for her father. The guy who ran the store, Wiley Reed, was a rude, dirty old man, and she hated him. Every time she bought from him, he made advances at her. It wasn't just her, though. He did it to all the women who came into his store. Jade walked up to the desk clerk, a trashy, middle-aged woman with big, red hair and enough make-up for an army of supermodels.  
  
The woman eyed her suspiciously, narrowing her beady eyes. She spoke with a Southern accent and a voice like leather. Jade evidently guessed was a smoker. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see Wiley about some lottery tickets."  
  
"Oh. Hold on just a minute." The clerk called out absently to Wiley, and soon he came out of his small office, motioning Jade in. As Jade walked inside, he shut the door behind him and pulled the blind on his window down. She took a seat in a chair placed in front of his desk.  
  
"Hello, Jade, sweetheart. How've you been, little lady?" Wiley smiled at her, his gold tooth sparkling in the light. Jade kept silent as Wiley went on, pulling the rest of his shades down. He gave Jade a look, sighing slightly. "I see we're not in the mood to talk today."  
  
"I have sixty dollars."  
  
"That's a shame, Jade. Your daddy's credit is bad here. He needs to pay his charges off before he can buy anymore. That is, unless, of course, you're willing to give Wiley a type of payment."  
  
Jade felt her stomach turn. Was this guy serious? She would never sleep with him or anything of that sort. The thought of it made her want to be sick. She looked around. She realized then, that Wiley had also locked the door. If she cried for help, no one would be able to hear her. "Never mind, Wiley. I'll just come back another time." Jade began to stand up, shuddering slightly. She tried not to show her fear. She was fully capable of what Wiley could due to her. He had a lot more muscle than she did, and he had a lot of weight on her.  
  
"Not so fast, Jade," Wiley suddenly moved behind Jade, running a finger from her fine cheekbone down to her neck, then her chest, pulling her tube top down. "Can't we work something out, little missy?" Jade began to stand up again when Wiley pushed her down into the chair. "Come on now, Jade. I know we make this work."  
  
By then, Jade had enough. Suddenly, she stood up and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over on the floor, as Jade pulled her top up and scrambled for the door. Just as she did, Wiley grabbed her leg.  
  
"You little bitch! You're not going anywhere! I'll have you arrested!"  
  
Jade kicked at him, managing to get away and unlock the door just in time, before Wiley was back on his feet, running after her. He told the clerk to call the police as Jade ran out the door, running for her father's pick-up. She looked around, her eyes wide and full of fear. The pick-up was gone. Lying on the sidewalk was her leather backpack, which had been in the truck. She heard sirens as she picked up her bag and began to run down the alley.  
  
It seemed like miles Jade was running. She ran and ran and ran, no matter how much it hurt. Her oxygen was getting awfully low. She was scared. She still heard sirens ringing in her ears, and suddenly all she saw was black.  
  
When Jade woke up, her vision was blurred. She saw what looked like candlelight and felt something wet on her forehead. She tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down onto the bed. She felt herself nude, but covered up by soft sheets. She was a little frightened, but most of all, she felt safe. Jade reached out, trying to feel for someone. Suddenly, she touched an arm. It was a rather cold arm, but muscular. She could clearly tell it was a man who had been taking care of her. "Who are you?"  
  
"You can call me Chris," He had a very nice voice. It was deep and sweet sounding. "Just rest now, though."  
  
Jade didn't argue. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Jade awoke again, her sight fully restored. She felt someone in bed next to her, stroking her cheek softly with a finger. She smiled, closing her eyes again and rolling over to face the person. She abruptly remembered his name. Chris. Chris put his finger on her soft lips, caressing them tenderly. "Ssshhh. Don't try to speak. You must be hungry. I made you some dinner." Jade reached out and put her arms around Chris. She let her fingers touch his bare ribs.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you being so nice to me? Where am I?" She felt him take her hand in his own as she opened her eyes and saw something she wasn't prepared for. His face was painted in white and black make-up, but he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Jade couldn't stop looking at him.  
  
"I found you in a ditch next to my house. I scooped you up and brought you inside. Your ankle is sprained. Mind telling me your name?"  
  
"It's Jade. Jade Thomas. Thank you for being so kind to me. I'm sorry for imposing on you."  
  
"Don't speak too much. Come with me. You can have a shower and get changed. I picked up the leather bag that was with you. Don't worry, I didn't look through it. If you don't have any clothes of your own, you can borrow some of mine," She sat up, holding the sheets on herself. "Before you ask, you're naked because I was looking for injuries. I'm not a pervert or something."  
  
Jade didn't argue. She just got up as Chris led her to the shower. He turned on the water for her and helped her in. Her ankle hurt quite a bit, and she was sore. Jade yawned and began to wash herself. The water felt so good. She closed her eyes and began to try to remember everything that happened. She didn't remember being carried inside by this stranger, or falling. All she remembered was Wiley trying to attack her, and running away from the police. She shuddered, and fumed anger as she washed. She stepped out of the shower, feeling a little better.  
  
Jade found a towel and wrapped it around her lean body. She made her way out of the small bathroom, into the dark bedroom. She grabbed her backpack and took out a clean, black tank top, and a clean black skirt. She dressed quickly, examining the bedroom closely. The bed was large. It had white sheets and pillows on it, and it was pushed up against a wall. There was a window by the middle of the bed, which had a dark drape over it. On the opposite side of the bed was a dresser, which had a dozen white candles on it, all lit. There were red rose petals covering the surface of the dresser. She thought it was beautiful.  
  
The living room had a large window, once again covered by dark drapes. There was a black, torn couch in the center of the room, facing a fireplace. The room was filled with candles, again. Some were on the floor, some were in candelabrums. She liked this place very much, and decided that she could stay here for a while. There was no television, which suited Jade just fine. She was more of a book type of person anyway. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room. It was small. It had a refrigerator, an oven, some cupboards on the walls and a sink. That was it. No table, no chairs. Just appliances and cupboards. Jade loved this house, but she felt a little scared, not knowing this man who had taken her in. She didn't think he was a bad man, or that he would hurt her. She was just worried.  
  
She looked around very slowly, wondering where Chris was. She had barely begun to turn around when she felt two deathly cold hands on her shoulders. Then, the voice came. "I'm sorry that this place isn't very tidy. I don't have many visitors anymore."  
  
She turned to look at Chris, smiling softly at him. Jade looked into his eyes. They were lovely, and almost otherworldly in their beauty. They were light blue-gray, and they sparkled slightly. She had never seen or met anyone like him before. Jade barely remembered to speak, because she was so lost in his beauty. "Oh… don't worry about it. I love your place. It's… cozy."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," He grinned slightly, looking directly into her eyes. "Do you have a home?"  
  
Jade hesitated. She resented talking about her home life. She went anyway, though. Somehow she felt as though she trusted this stranger. "I suppose you could call it that. My dad is a heroin and booze addict. My mom died when I was little. I barely remember her. I've tried running away a few times, but the police found me each time."  
  
Chris's grin faded and he nodded wisely. "Maybe it's a good thing they found you. I don't mean that it's a good thing you had to go home to your father, but think of all the things that could have happened to you out there."  
  
"I can take care of myself just fine. I've practically raised myself anyway. Dad was never around much when I was a kid. He was usually out getting drunk or stoned with his buddies."  
  
"Oh, I see," Chris paused a moment. He could tell Jade was in pain talking about this. "Are you hungry? I made you something to eat. It's not much, but it's all I know how to make."  
  
"Thank you, but I think I should be going now," Jade smiled sweetly, knowing she really didn't want to leave. She felt safe here with him, even though she didn't know him. If one of Wiley's goons spotted her, or her father caught up with her, she would get a beating either way. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You're nice."  
  
She began to walk away as Chris pulled her back gently. "Please stay, Jade. You know what's going to happen to you if you go out there again. You can stay here with me for as long as you like. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you here. I won't hurt you, either. I just want to help."  
  
"I don't know you. I don't know who you are. My father's going to find me sooner or later, if Wiley doesn't first."  
  
"I won't let anybody hurt you, Jade. I promise. Please stay here with me," Chris pulled her closer to him gently, then spun her around to face him. As soon as they were face to face, he looked her point blank in the eyes, as if he were trying to see inside of her soul. "Please stay here with me. I know that you don't want to go back out there. We both know that. Please just stay, even if it's only for one more night. No one will hurt you while you're here with me."  
  
Jade bit her lip, then put her hands on Chris's face. She tried to smudge the paint on his face. None of it was budging. She realized that it wasn't paint; it was his true face. "I'll stay if you tell me what happened to your face."  
  
Chris sighed lightly, taking Jade's hands in his own. "People used to believe that when someone dies, a crow would carry their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, such a sadness is carried with the soul that the crow brings the soul back to earth for one last chance to set the wrong right again. Do you understand?"  
  
Jade nodded, fully believing him. "What happened to you?"  
  
Chris sighed again, gently squeezing Jade's hands. He moved toward the sofa, and she sat. Then he sat with her, preparing to relive all the pain that he felt from day to day. "Once upon a time… I had a beautiful fiancée named Lindsey. She was pregnant. We were going to be married very soon. One night we took a drive out to a very remote area on a hill. We were sitting there, minding our own business, when BOOM! Another car came into view. These men… they got out of the car, dragging another person. There was a lot of shouting and foul language. They beat the person for a while. I couldn't tell who it was. We wanted to get out of there, but we were afraid that they would catch us too, trying to get away. So, we just sat there, watching in horror. After torturing this poor person, they finally shot him.  
  
"Lindsey barely gasped, and they heard it from all the way up there. They came barreling towards us, with such evil looks in their eyes. I already knew what they were going to do to us. All because of something we never meant to see or wanted to see. They killed Lindsey first… right in front of me. Two of them held me back while one of them assaulted her… then shot her. Then they shot me, too."  
  
By this time, Jade's face was tear-streaked, and her eyes were puffy and red. She wiped her tears away slowly, biting her lip. "That's the saddest thing I ever heard. I'm so sorry… for all your troubles. You didn't deserve to die…"  
  
Chris jumped a little, turning to look at Jade, as if suddenly broken out of a trance. "I'm sorry, Jade. I never meant for you to cry. Please forgive me," Chris gently took her hands, squeezing them and kissing them softly. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"How about some eats?"  
  
After Jade was done eating, she fell asleep on the couch. Chris picked her up, smiling at her softly. He lied her down on the bed, stripping her down and covering her up. He took his clothes off, then lied down beside her. He gently ran his fingers through her soft, silky black hair, closing his eyes. The feeling of her skin seemed to soothe him. He gently put an arm around her, moving closer. Jade turned towards him in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jade opened her eyes and looked at him slowly, smiling a little. "No one's ever touched me the way you do. You make me feel safe."  
  
Chris smiled, softly stroking her cheek with a finger. "Good. I want you to feel and be safe," Chris paused before saying anything else. "Jade, you're very sweet. But there's something I must tell you before this goes any further."  
  
"Yes? What is it, Chris?"  
  
"I have a power, Jade," Chris looked into her eyes deeply, than gently took her hands in his own. "Whenever I touch people, I have the power to absorb their memories. That night, when I picked you up out of the ditch, I knew what had happened to you, and I knew about your father, and your mother, and your whole entire life, Jade. Do you understand me? I didn't tell you, or ask you about it because I wanted to hear it from your lips. I wanted you to tell me."  
  
Jade was in utter disbelief. Perhaps she would believe that he was some sort of ghost returned from the dead to seek vengeance on those who had messed things up for him before, but this was too much. After a few deep breaths, and a long moment to think, she nodded.  
  
"Usually, after a person brought back, like me, has gotten his justice, they are laid to rest in peace and reunited with the ones they love. For some reason, I haven't been sent back. I'm still here on Earth, not living, but not dead either."  
  
"Maybe you still have unfinished business. Are you sure you caught all the guys who did this to you and Lindsey?"  
  
"No. But I think I would have known if there was someone else. I just can't figure it out." Chris wanted to change the subject badly. He knew that Jade felt his sadness. "So, what exactly is in that black bag you carry around?"  
  
"Clothes, books, and a little bit of cash."  
  
"Oh… so… you like books, then. You didn't strike me as much of a television girl the first time I saw you."  
  
"Then what kind of girl did I strike you as, hmm?"  
  
"You seemed more like the artsy type," Chris gently kissed her again, smiling softly. "Jade, you're very beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You're naturally pure… so sweet and innocent."  
  
Jade blushed softly, biting her lip. "Thanks, Chris. I think you're… really sweet, too. You've been so kind to me the past few days. No one's ever done the things you do for me. I've always had to take care of myself. Your generosity and hospitality is a rare thing these days."  
  
"You're very intelligent, Jade. You're wise beyond your years. How old are you? 18?"  
  
"No. I'm 16. How old are you?"  
  
"I was 18 when I died. Now I'd be about 20, I believe."  
  
Jade was silent. She lay back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. "Did you have a job when you were alive?"  
  
"Yes. I had just finished school and I was working at a construction site, doing grunt work that no one else wanted to do. It wasn't necessarily a bad job, but the pay wasn't that great. It was a job, nonetheless."  
  
"I've never had a job. Usually, I just steal enough money from my dad to buy groceries when we run out of food, or get some new clothes when the old ones are too tight or torn to wear anymore."  
  
"What was your mother like?"  
  
Jade swallowed the lump in her throat, barely remembering her mother. She looked up at Chris, smiling, her eyes glazed over with a far-away look. "My mother… she was beautiful. She had black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. My only really clear memory of her is once when I was a little girl… she took me to an apple orchard and we picked apples all day long. Then, we went home and made fresh apple pies. I remember her picking me up and kissing me and telling me that I was her little girl forever," Jade let a single tear roll down her cheek before looking away. "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"Don't be afraid to cry, Jade. Things will get better for you. I promise that. But before it's going to get any better, it has to get a little worse. Someday you and she will be together again."  
  
"I hope so. I know she went to Heaven… she was a good person. Do you know it happened? Her death? One of those drug dealers dad always gets mixed up with broke into the house one night while mom and me were asleep. He was looking for dad, but dad was out getting drunk or stoned or both, as usual. In the darkness, he mistook my mother for my father and almost shot her. But then he realized that it was my mother, and he raped her. I heard my mom crying and screaming from down the hall. I walked into the bedroom just in time to see her get shot. Then, the guy turned around and started to come after me. I ran to the neighbor's house and got help. Things have never been the same since."  
  
By this time, Jade was sobbing. Tears were rolling down her face. Chris pulled her close to him and hushed her softly, stroking her hair. "It's alright, Jade. Everything's going to be okay. It's okay." A moment later, Jade was asleep in Chris's arms. He held her all night long, watching over her.  
  
Jade dreamt of her mother that night. She dreamt of long ago, when her mother was alive. It was a sunny day outside when Jade was very young, maybe 2 or 3. Jade's mother was teaching her how to read. They were sitting underneath an oak tree in the shade, sipping lemonade together. Jade's mother playfully and lovingly teased her, but encouraged her to keep reading. Her mother reached out and stroked Jade's hair tenderly, smiling at her. "I love you, pumpkin. Always remember that. You'll always be my girl. Mommy loves you so much."  
  
Jade awoke the next morning to find a red rose on the pillow next to her. She smiled, picking the rose up and sitting up slowly. She looked around, and didn't see Chris anywhere. She stood up, looking around once more. She carried her rose to the bathroom and laid it on the sink, as she turned on the water and took a shower. The hot water was soothing against her cool skin, and she felt much better. Jade remembered last nights' dream very suddenly. She smiled, thinking of her mother.  
  
Jade found another towel, and dried off, grabbing her rose. She walked into the bedroom to get dressed and found Chris sitting cross-legged on the bed. His sudden appearance startled her. She jumped, and grabbed her chest. "Oh, you scared me!"  
  
Chris smiled, standing up and coming closer to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," He nodded toward the rose. "I see you found your present. I hope you like it."  
  
"Yes, thank you. It's beautiful."  
  
"I'm going to go to the store and pick up some more food. I want you to stay here. I'm going to lock the doors and shut the windows. There's a knife in the dresser if you need it. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Why can't I come, Chris?"  
  
"Because, it's far too dangerous, Jade," Chris put his hands on her shoulders, lightly gripping her. "I know what happened to you, and I know what these people are capable of."  
  
Jade nodded. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Chris smiled and tilted her chin up with a finger. "Good girl. If anyone knocks on the door, don't let them in. Be real quiet and real still. Pretend like you're not home. I'll be back soon."  
  
Jade nodded again and Chris made his way out the door. She watched him lock the doors and shut the windows before he left. Jade got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an old, tight white t-shirt. She lay down on the bed underneath the covers, waiting for Chris.  
  
Wiley and his goons, Spence and Jung, watched Chris leave the house. "Okay, boys, there he is. Let's go." Wiley waited until Chris was out of sight to pound on the front door of the old, run down house. No one answered.  
  
"Repair man," Spence chimed in. There was still no answer. Wiley knocked again, this time harder.  
  
"All right, boys, looks like we're going in the hard way." Wiley counted to three and they busted the door down. The three of them split up, looking through the small house for the girl. They couldn't find her anywhere, until Wiley put a finger to his lips and entered the bedroom. He threw the sheets off of the bed and found Jade.  
  
Jade didn't know what the Hell was going on. How did they find her here? Where was Chris? What would they do to her? So many questions rose in her head. Jade began to run away when she grabbed by Wiley. "Not so fast there, little lady," Wiley said. "If you cooperate, we can do this the easy way."  
  
"Go screw yourself, Wiley," Jade struggled, seemingly unable to get away from Wiley's strong grasp. "Go to Hell!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, young lady. Cursing is a sin." Suddenly, Jade felt herself being handcuffed and a piece of tape put on her mouth. The next thing she felt was a pain in her head.  
  
Chris arrived home with the groceries. He knew something wasn't right when he saw the door standing wide open. Jade wouldn't have disobeyed him. He found a note on the door.  
  
Lover boy,  
  
If you ever want to see precious Jade again, come to the old warehouse on Lee Avenue. Come alone, unarmed if you want her safe and sound.  
  
Chris ripped the note off the door and growled in anger. He dropped the groceries and ran out the door, running all the way to Lee Avenue.  
  
Jade woke up with a horrendous headache and a blindfold over her eyes. Even though she couldn't see, she knew they were moving. She knew she was in a car of some sorts. She couldn't move her feet or her arms. She could hardly breathe. She felt hands touching her. Not like Chris would touch her. Much worse. They were groping over her body, removing clothing rapidly. She whimpered and tried to scream, wishing that Chris would come for her.  
  
"Okay, take her out, boys," She felt herself being lifted from the ground and carried out of the car, then up some stairs. She tried to scream again for help, but a hand slapped her across the face. "Shut up, Jade. Trust me. This will make things a whole lot easier."  
  
Jade tried to scream again. She was hit harder this time. Finally, she just whimpered. She felt hands groping at her again. She heard Wiley reprimanding his goons. She just wanted this nightmare to be over with. Jade was carried into a cold, dusty building. She was set down in a chair and tied to it.  
  
Then, she heard glass breaking.  
  
Chris got to the warehouse right after Jade did. He broke a window to get in, rather than going the conventional way. The first thing Chris saw was Jade, almost completely naked and tied to a chair. He was almost sure she had been assaulted. It sickened him just to think about it. He looked at the three other people in the room. One was a large black man, the other was a sleazy looking guy in his mid-forties, and the last was a young white guy, touching Jade's shoulders.  
  
"I don't even want you to touch her! All of you keep your hands off her!" Chris was enraged. He hated to see another person whom he loved hurt.  
  
The middle-aged man laughed. "It's a little late for that, partner. My boys were having a hay day with her in the backseat of our van in the way over here. She didn't like it much when she woke up, but she didn't have much say so when she was unconscious." The two henchmen snickered, exchanging a glance.  
  
"You just leave her alone. What do you want from us?"  
  
"Well, Jade owes me a little apology, and her daddy owes me a lot of money. It seems that Jade's daddy fled town after the little incident between Jade and me. I bet Jade knows where her daddy is. If she just tells me where he is, nobody has to get hurt… much."  
  
"How is she supposed to tell you where her father is with that damned piece of tape over her mouth?"  
  
"Good point. Boys, take the tape off. Take the blindfold off too," With Wiley's order, the two henchmen cruelly ripped the tape and blindfold off. Jade smiled upon seeing Chris. She was happy to see him. Her head ached and she was bleeding a little from the side of her head, but she didn't care. She knew that somehow everything would be all right as long as Chris was there. "Alright now, Jade. Tell us where your daddy is."  
  
"You think I know? The bastard took off when you called the police on me."  
  
Wiley gave Jade a look, then began to laugh hoarsely. "You think I really called the police on you, darling? Naw, I'd never do that. The police are after me too. The only thing I did was get these two bozos out looking for you."  
  
"What about the sirens, then?"  
  
"Ah, I bought 'em an old cop car and I got 'em a siren to put on top of it. Comes in real handy sometimes," Wiley smiled, kneeling down in front of Jade. "Now come on, sugar. Where's your daddy?"  
  
"I'm telling you right now, I don't know!"  
  
"I don't believe you, Jade. I don't believe you at all. If anyone knows where your father is, it would be you."  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Wiley. I have no clue. I don't care where he is. You find him."  
  
Wiley looked at both of his henchmen, then at Jade. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way, huh?"  
  
Spence and Jung were quick to begin assaulting Jade again. Chris wouldn't have this. He had let it happen once before; never again. With speed like a cheetah's, he gave Jung a square punch in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Spence moved quickly toward Chris, flinging a hand out to punch him, but Chris caught his arm and through him across the room. Wiley was astounded.  
  
Jung had begun to get up when Chris turned around to face him. "You hurt Jade, and now I'm going to hurt you." Wiley suddenly pulled a gun out of his pocket. It was a small handgun, but it looked very powerful to Jade.  
  
"Chris! Watch out!" Jade was in total horror. She didn't know what to do, but she hoped that Chris would move in time, or get the Hell out of there. She knew it was her fault that he was in this kind of danger.  
  
Wiley tightened his finger around the trigger and pulled back, just as Chris ducked. With the shrill blast of the gun, Jung had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. As far as Chris could tell, Spence was knocked out, or dead. Spence's head was bleeding. Chris looked at Wiley, and then kicked the gun out of his hand.  
  
By this time, Wiley was very scared. Chris backed him up against a window. "Haven't you learned your lesson, Wiley? Always causing trouble for other people. Now you've finally gone and done it… What will the police say?" Chris took another step forward, when, at that very moment, Wiley went tumbling out of the window. He landed on the ground, with a shard of glass piercing his stomach. His dark red blood splattered in the shape of a crow.  
  
Chris rushed over to Jade, untying her and helping her up. They embraced for a long time before Jade lost consciousness. Her head was bleeding more than Chris had thought it was. One of her arms had been cut, and there was a long, deep gash in it. He picked her up and carried her home.  
  
Upon arriving home, Chris tended to Jade's wounds. He dressed them with bandages and put some antibiotic on them. As soon as he was sure she was resting peacefully, he stood up to repair the front door and put the groceries away from earlier. Chris found himself caught in a memory of Lindsey very suddenly. It was a bright summer day after he had come home from work. Lindsey was cooking dinner and the aroma of the food was great.  
  
He had walked up behind Lindsey and put his arms around her, hugging her close. At the sound of rustling coming from the bedroom, Chris was brought out of his memory and snapped back into reality. Jade… God I hope she's all right… She's lost a lot of blood… he thought to himself, going to check on her.  
  
Jade was still sleeping soundly, but now she was on her side. Chris felt her forehead, and then covered her up. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. It wasn't just her face that appealed to him. It was her nature. She was innocent and kind. She hadn't deserved what she had been put through in her life. Chris hoped that Jade would have a better future, and he also hoped that she would stay with him.  
  
Jade didn't wake up until late the next evening. She didn't remember where she was, or what had happened. Jade opened her eyes. All she saw was blackness. There was nothing else. She began to panic, her heart racing. What happened to me? She wondered. Her head hurt, and regions of her body that shouldn't have hurt did. Jade felt like she had been violated, and wondered if she had. She smelled medicine on her body. Was she in a hospital? She didn't know.  
  
Quickly, she sat up. But as soon as she had sat up, she laid back down. She was too hurt to move much. She began to cry, feeling very overwhelmed. Jade felt the touch of another human being's cold hand upon her own. She shuddered softly, growing apprehensive at the touch. "Who are you? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Calm down, Jade. Don't you remember? It's me, Chris," The man's voice sounded soothing and sensitive, but deep and rugged too. She began to remember very slowly, being taken care of by Chris, and the way he looked. "Jade? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, Chris… I don't know. I hurt all over. I hurt where I shouldn't hurt… it feels like I've been… raped or something… What happened, Chris?"  
  
"Yesterday, I went out for groceries and I left you here alone. Wiley and his men broke down the door and kidnapped you."  
  
"Chris… what did they do to me?"  
  
Chris gently stroked her cheek with a finger. "I'm not sure, Jade. I think that it may be what you fear… I'm just not sure. Your thighs are a little bruised. You have lots of bruises. You have a gash on your right arm. Your head is a little cut, too. If you just rest, I think you'll be fine."  
  
"I'm scared, Chris. I'm really scared. What if they come back?"  
  
"They're not coming back, Jade. They're all dead. Wiley fell out of a window, another was shot in the head, and the other had a fractured skull. They'll never hurt you again, dear. I promise that."  
  
"Chris… I can't see anything. I can't see you at all. I'm so scared, Chris…" Jade began to sob, covering her eyes. Chris sat down on the bed and took Jade in his arms, softly kissing her forehead, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Jade. I promise. Like I told you before, it has to get worse before it gets any better. You and I are going to make it through this." Chris held her all night long, never once letting go.  
  
In the morning, Jade awoke to feel two cold, but strong arms around her. She was calmed by Chris's touch. She was still sore, but not as much as earlier. She snuggled back against Chris, falling asleep for a few more moments. Jade still couldn't see anything.  
  
Chris gently kissed her cheek and Jade's eyes opened. She smiled softly, turning toward him. "I never thanked you, Chris."  
  
"Thanked me for what?"  
  
"Everything. Saving my life twice, taking care of me when I was sick, and being my friend. Thank you so much."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I never thanked you either."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my friend."  
  
"We still don't know that much about each other. What's your favorite color?"  
  
"I like blue."  
  
"Me too." Jade giggled slightly, and Chris smiled. He loved the sound of her voice, and it made him feel better that she was cheering up a little.  
  
They talked for the rest of the day, telling each other about their childhoods, their favorite things, their least favorite things, and what they wanted most in life. By the end of the night, Jade was exhausted again. But she felt like having a shower. Chris helped her in, and washed her hair for her.  
  
"Jade… you're very beautiful. Inside and out. You've got a good spirit, and a great personality. You're a wonderful person."  
  
Jade blushed, shaking her head. "Don't say that, Chris. It's not true."  
  
"It is, Jade. It's very true. You're so innocent, sweet, kind, and good-hearted. In this day and age, a person of your kind is a rarity. Jade, you're very special to me. Please stay with me. Stay here and live with me. You're my only friend. I'll take care of you and protect you. You'll never have to see your father again."  
  
Jade nodded quickly. She was more than happy to live with Chris. Jade just sat silently, while Chris rinsed her hair, and then helped her dry off and get back to the bedroom safely. Jade lay down on the bed, exhausted. She almost instantly fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.  
  
Chris sat down on the couch in the living room, wondering about the future. Would he be doomed to stay on Earth forever, both alive and dead? Or would he be accepted into Heaven? Or maybe Hell? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he really loved and cared for Jade, and he hoped that maybe someday she could find it in her heart to feel the same way about him. He loved her very much, and he was going to take care of her for as long as he could.  
  
Chris closed his eyes for a brief second, and abruptly, everything went black. He suddenly knew what was happening. He was being called back to the Land of the Dead for judgment. Two voices rang out; one of a female, and that of a male. They both blended in together, making a harmonious sound. "Welcome back, Chris," It said. "You have served your purpose in your life, and afterlife now. But, you have a choice. You can join Lindsey in the Heavens, or you can have another chance at life on Earth with Jade. Which will it be?"  
  
Chris had been waiting for this moment. He looked down at the ground, pondering this choice deeply. He heard another voice, that of Lindsey's. "Chris… stay with Jade… we will be together again someday…" Chris smiled, a slight tear falling from his eye.  
  
"I think I'll stay with Jade." Chris felt a burst of energy erupt in his body, then die down. It was a long time before he woke up again.  
  
Jade woke up the next morning to feel a warm, strong body against hers. She opened her eyes, and was able to see again. She smiled brightly, then looked over at Chris. What she saw wasn't the Chris she knew. The man beside her had healthy, tan skin, and dark, long, wavy hair. He was breathing shallowly, and he was smiling in his sleep. Jade shook him, hoping to wake him up.  
  
The man did wake up, and when he did, he smiled and kissed Jade on the lips. Jade shivered slightly, putting her arms around him, then breaking the kiss. "Chris? What happened to you?"  
  
"Jade… I was called back to the Land of the Dead last night. The Gods gave me a choice. They told me I could become human again to stay with you, or I could go to Heaven to be with Lindsey. I chose to become a human again. I love you, Jade. I love you more than anything."  
  
Jade began to cry tears of happiness. She embraced Chris tightly, holding him close. "I love you too, Chris."  
  
2 years later  
  
Jade and Chris entered the cemetery gates, each of them holding a baby in their arms. Chris was holding a small baby girl, and Jade was holding a small baby boy. The twins were beautiful. They had their father's blue eyes, and their mother's black hair. They were about 8 or 9 months old, and already beginning to walk.  
  
Jade neared the marker with Tina Thomas marked on it. She laid a red rose down, smiling softly. She turned to Chris, smiling at him. He gave her a kiss on the lips, and they both stood silent for a moment. Jade let a tear roll down her cheek as she smiled at Chris. "I think Raven and Robin are getting hungry. Let's go home." And with that, they were off.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
